1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gas generating device, and particularly to an inflator for inflating an air bag to protect an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant using an air bag that is inflated when the vehicle encounters sudden deceleration, such as in a collision. The air bag restrains movement of the vehicle occupant during the collision. The air bag is typically inflated by gas generated by activation of gas generating material. The gas generating material is contained in an air bag inflator.
An air bag inflator commonly has an electrically actuatable igniter to ignite the gas generating material. The inflator includes structure for securing the igniter to the housing of the inflator. It is desirable to have a small, light weight, inexpensive, and easy to assemble structure for securing the igniter to the housing
An inflator for an air bag which protects the driver of a vehicle is mounted in the vehicle steering wheel. Such an inflator is preferably small and light weight to minimize the rotating mass of the steering wheel assembly. The inflator should also, for ease of manufacture and low cost, have a minimal number of parts which are simple to assemble.